Spammed by Exorcists
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: The world of DGM has gone crazy with their Facebook accounts! Get ready for spamming, undiluted randomness and CRACKATYCRACK and send your friend requests! [no pairings yet, you decide] T for language.


A/N: there are too little of these if you ask me. I don't know who started this facebook thing but I got my idea from Yuwang's DFaceBook so this fic is dedicated to her. Go and r&r her fic, it's hilarious. And r&r mine too ^^

Chapter !

F*ck Facebook I'm in an anime!

* * *

_**Allen Walker**__ has joined Facebook_

**Allen Walker**: TIIIIMMMMMM! Stop getting eaten by cats!

_**Allen Walker**__ has joined __**golems just love to f*ck you over**_

_**Golem Timcanpy**__ dislikes _

**Allen Walker**: how the hell do you get Wi-Fi from a cat's stomach?!

_134 people like_

**Allen Walker**: wait- never mind that! How are you even ON facebook?!

**Golem Timcanpy**: :)

**Allen Walker**: it's official: shit has gone down, we're all gonna die.

_789 people like_

**Allen Walker**: People like me :)

**Cross Marian**: The ladies like ME

**Allen Walker**: wh-bu-I-arg-pff-da- MASTER!

**Cross Marian**: Oh it's you pansy idiot-apprentice

**Allen Walker**: WHAT ARE YOU DOING-

_**Cross Marian **__has made __**F*ck Europe I'm in F*ckin Asia**_

_**Cross Marian** is offline_

**Allen Walker**: bu-bu-bu-bu-I-I-I- MASTER PAY YOUR OWN DEBTS

_**Moore Hesse**__ has joined I luv horror_

_**Cop Charles** has joined I hate pushy women_

**Moore Hesse**: hey that's mean!Moore Hesse has joined men are pussies

**Moore Hesse**: a haunted church!? Now I'll definitely get a spot on "Ghost Busters!"

_**Allen Walker**__ has joined I hate cops_

**Moore Hesse**: Omg Charles is dead! Moore Hesse: now everyone is dead! Who's gunna fight crime NOW?

**Moore Hesse**: I wanted to bust a ghost, not my dead sister's soul!

**Allen Walker**: Fatality! ^0^

_871 people like_

**Moore Hesse**: oh well at least now I have a pay raise ^o^

_**Komui Lee**__ has uploaded a photo _

**Komui Lee**: LOL do you see mai desk! (No u dunt there's too many papers XD)

**Komui Lee**: im aiming 4 a new record: 2 years without cleaning mai dezk. XD

**Komui Lee**: I zink immm ohn drugx.

**Lenalee Lee**: Brother! Take your pills!

**Komui Lee**: iiiiieee tuuk allllll ovf tham!

**Lenalee Lee**: ...shit

_405 people like_

**Allen Walker** : im habing serious problems tyopibg one hsnded whike climbinh a cloff to the black order all I see is vlouds I hpoe I dont fall I wondet whst im smokibg to convincr myself tp clumb this shit wosh me luk interney

[From mobile]

_752 people like_

**Kanda Yu**: had a f*cking shitty day at work and it was made even shittier when I discovered this shit called facebook.

**Kanda Yu**: the worst part is that this stupid Golem tim can pee keeps trying to friend me

**Kanda Yu**: just like my f*cking status and b*tch off

_1009 people like _

**Allen Walker**: I saw a hot Japanese chick just now! The best part is that SHE hit on ME

**Allen Walker**: no, literally. My hand is busted by her samurai sword.

**Cross Marian**: long girly blue hair, permanent scowl, half naked most the episo-(i mean) time and shitty attitude?

**Allen Walker**: Master! Again?

**Cross Marian**: answer b*tch

**Allen Walker**: *sigh* yes

**Cross Marian**: he's f*cking Kanda Yu you fag

_**Cross Marian**__ is offline_

**Allen Walker**:...

**Kanda Yu**: I was f*cking shirtless. You see any boobs? No. Blind sprout.

**Allen Walker**: I type corrected- I saw a drag queen.

**Kanda Yu**: I hope you suffer greatly when Karma b*tch slaps you in the face.

_**Alma Karma**__ has b*tched slapped __**Allen Walker**_

_**Kanda Yu**__ and 67 (other) pricks like_

**Kanda Yu**: (pun was actually unintended)

**Allen Walker**: what happened to good old poke button?

**Kanda Yu**: suck it up shorty

_**Allen Walker**__, __**Edward Elric**__ and 999000 (other) midgets dislike_

**Allen Walker**: what the-

**Kanda Yu**: hah! Even Facebook f*cks you over!

_**Kanda Yu **__is offline_

_**Allen Walker**__ has b*tched slapped Kanda Yu_

_B*tch slap has been denied_

**Allen Walker**: oh come on!

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Second instalment coming soon, so send in your friend requests! Beta(s) will get to add their two-cents(comments and thoughts) to it. 1st come 1st serve. (I just hope people actually read…) Oh yeah- send in your pairing requests too! :D


End file.
